Experiments
by sagittariusTITAN22
Summary: Hanji gives Eren some experimental drugs to test.


**Chapter 1**

It was typical day for Eren in Hanji's office. He went in as usual and sat in the chair while Hanji loaded a syringe with whatever new drug she wanted to test on him. The past few weeks it had been drugs to help him control his Titan better. Hanji walked over to Eren with a freshly loaded syringe. The clear liquid bubbled freely. She injected the liquid into the vein on the underside of his wrist. Hanji pressed a tissue over his wrist as she removed the needle.

"It'll take a second to work," Hanji said in her usual bubbly tone," you'll get a little dizzy. So just don't try and get up for a while.'

For Eren, the room immediately started spinning. He felt hot and feverish. A wave of nausea swept over him. Then a familiar feeling rose up from inside of him. That feeling he got when he transformed into a Titan. Without thinking, Eren darted from his chair and out of the lab. The only thought on his mind was getting to the dried up well Hanji usually had him shift in when she would do her experiments.

"Oi! Eren! Get back here!" Hanji yelled after him.

Levi had just finished some training and was heading to his room to rest, too lazy to remove his 3DMG. Eren sprinted down the hallway, shoving people left and right he ran into levi and threw him out of the way. By now Eren's sprinting was a form of choreographed tripping. Picking himself up, levi ran after Eren, his 3DMG clanking as he ran.

"Brat! Quit running," Levi hollered as he ran, "that's an order!"

Eren ignored Levi and kept running. E=he knew he was going to shift now, so he had to get to the well. His Titan form was too big to fit in the narrow hallway. It could kill someone. Eren's vision blurred and everything kept spinning.

The back doors burst open as Eren stumbled into the courtyard. Levi trailed behind him, still yelling for Eren to stop. The well came into view. Eren sped up his pace as Levi caught up to him. Eren leapt into the well, hitting the bottom just as his 15 meter-class Titan form emerged and grew into the sky. Its shoulders a few yards from the top of the well. Steam floated aimlessly through the courtyard.

Hanji rushed out just as Levi had drawn his swords. She told him not to attack Eren, but before she could finish her sentence, Levi was half way to Eren's neck. He dug his hooks

in to the Titan's shoulders and shot high in the air. In one swift motion, he had cut Eren out of the neck, but cut of Eren's actual hands and feet in the process. Levi let Eren fall to the ground, while he eased down slowly. Hanji caught Eren before he could hit the stone, but the impact caused her to trip and fall under him, cushioning Eren's fall. Hanji began to go hysterical as she pulled strips from her cloak and held them to Eren's limbs to slow the bleeding. Levi hit the ground with a soft thud; the Titan body steamed away with a low hiss.

"Levi!" Hanji whined angrily,"you were only supposed to cut him out like that if he posed a threat!"

"He shifted out of context. He was a threat!"

"I gave him some experimental drugs to test! This," she drew a circle with her finger around the scene," wasn't supposed to happen though." Hanji pulled the makeshift bandages off Eren's limbs to find that his missing appendages had regrown, though he was completely unconscious. His boots stopped where they had been cut, leaving his feet bare. That same went for his hands, " let's just get him to the med ward."

"Tch…"

**Chapter 2**

Mikasa had seen Hanji and Levi carry Eren in on their shoulders and heading to the med ward. She immediately assumed the worst and ran after them. Mikasa arrived just as Levi and Hanji were leaving. Hanji saw through the girl's worried expression.

"He's fine. Just gave us a scare is all. Some R & R and Eren'll be back to normal. You can go see him if you want," Hanji smiled as she walked off with Levi.

Mikasa pulled a chair up to Eren's bed. She stared at him, not wanting to cry, but subconsciously willed him to wake up. She gingerly laid her hand on his. Eren flinched as shed did. His eyelids weakly fluttered open.

"M-Mikasa…"

"Eren, what happened?" she asked squeezing his hand tighter.

"Hanji tested a new drug on me…it was supposed to help my control my Titan better…"

Mikasa looked down and saw Eren's boots and sleeves. . Her expression darkened.

"Did Levi have to cut you out?"

Eren looked at his wrists and ankles. He nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position. Mikasa coaxed him down, but he ignored her. Eren placed his feet on the floor boards. In an attempt to stand, he firmly grabbed the bed post and pulled himself up. Mikasa quickly rose and prepared to catch him if he fell. Eren rose to his feet, but stood up way to fast. After a failed try at balancing himself, he flopped down on the bed. The room spun like a top, which made him feel sick to his stomach. Mikasa was just about to speak when Eren covered his mouth, grabbed a large basin off a nearby table, and vomited.

Mikasa got up and wet a wash cloth at the sink. She sat down on the bed next to Eren and rubbed his back while he emptied out his stomach. When he finished, she handed him the wash cloth to wipe his mouth off. A stray nurse brought Eren a glass of water and carried the basin off.

"You look tired," Mikasa said quietly as she pulled his arm over her shoulder and brought him slowly to his feet, "you should rest."

"Yeah…"

Eren leaned on Mikasa as she led him down to his room in the basement. Other people stared, but neither of them cared. It was late in the evening now and the sky was red and orange. Eren tried to walk, but was too exhausted to do anything more than shuffle his feet.

When they reached his room, Mikasa laid Eren on his bed and removed his harness, jacket and other clothes. She quickly pulled a pair of pajamas out of a drawer and dressed him. He mumbled something as she pulled the blankets over him. Mikasa fell asleep in a chair watching over Eren.

**Chapter 3**

Mikasa awoke to Eren draping a blanket over her. He was already dressed, harness and all. He looked exceedingly better than he had yesterday. Sunlight shone through the crack in the curtains. Mikasa jumped up and hugged Eren tightly. He hesitantly returned all the favor.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a worried undertone.

"I'm fine. I'm just lucky I had a spare uniform."

They went down to the mess hall for breakfast. No one left Eren alone. He had to fight through a mob scene just to get to a table. They found a table in the corner where Armin had saved the two some seats. Armin decided to question Eren himself.

"I can't tell the rumors apart Eren. What happened?"

"Well," Eren began over the noise, "Hanji gave me some new drugs to test out. It made me Titan shift and Levi had to cut me out of the neck," he said flatly. The last sentence visibly startled Armin.

"You mean like the emergency plan?! Where he cuts of your hands and feet to pull you out?"

"Yes. That emergency plan," Levi spoke up from behind.

He grabbed Eren by the collar and dragged him straight down the hall into Hanji's office. Levi sat Eren down in a chair and picked up a cup of tea from the desk. Hanji was leaning against the chalk board, scribbling violently on her clipboard. As she looked up, sunlight turned the lenses of her goggles into bright, white rectangles.

"Alright," Hanji spoke out, "let's start this over. Shall we?"

_20% credit goes to my friend E. Fox for giving me yet more ideas. what are friends for right? 8-) _


End file.
